


Liquor & Heartbreak

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Erik is an ass, Logan to the Rescue, M/M, Multi, Sad Fluff, potential happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: Erik is an ass in this story. There are some violence and very rude comments mentioned in this story by a drunk character. This is a warning to those who do not want to see things of that nature.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 14





	Liquor & Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Erik is an ass in this story. There are some violence and very rude comments mentioned in this story by a drunk character. This is a warning to those who do not want to see things of that nature.

It was a day to remember. It started off as normal for Charles; staying up late grading papers and zoning out thinking about the latest book he read. As the door slammed, sleep quickly faded from Charles’ eyes as he bounced in his seat. Swiveling his head to look at the door, he glanced at the atomic clock on his desk. Standing in the doorway to his shared room stood a swaying Erik Lehnsherr at 3:02 a.m. 

“Honey?” Charles piped up, backing up and turning his wheelchair towards Erik. “You stayed out really late tonight. Did you have fun with your friends?” 

The ring on Charles’ finger pressed deeply into his hand as he gripped the railing to his chair. It was a reminder of their marriage and their love for each other and yet he was finding Erik wearing his own less and less. Lately Erik has been staying out later and later every night. Tonight being the latest he’s come back. 

Erik swayed and let himself fall against the doorway and lazily glanced up at Charles. Licking his lips as he did a onceover of Charles, a deep chuckle began to escape his lips. “I had a lot of fun,  _ dear _ .” His tone is venomous for a casual conversation. 

Erik closed his eyes and pointed his head towards the floor with a smile on his face. It was as if he was trying to contain laughter. A chill went up Charles’ spine. Worry filling his thoughts by the second, he moved his wheelchair closer to Erik. “How much did you drink? Do I need to help you to bed?” 

Silence. 

“Just drop the act will you?” Slowly Erik opened his glazed over eyes and glared at Charles. His eyes staring through him like lasers. 

“W-What do you mean? Erik I don’t like this-- whatever this you’re doing. You’re scaring me.” Charles pleaded uncomfortable as Erik slowly wobbled closer to Charles, closing the gap between them. 

His tall stature ominously leans over him. Uncomfortable, Charles starts to wheel his chair away but Erik quickly grabs the side railings and keeps Charles stationary. 

“Erik, please, I love you but please stop this.” Charles whispered, fear in his eyes as he stared up at the man he loves. His heart broke at the sight, a man standing in front of him that looked like his husband but was nothing like him. 

A mocking laugh escaped Erik’s mouth. "I know you love me, but I'm sick of lying when I say it back." 

An audible gasp left Charles as he brought a hand to his mouth. A pit grew in his stomach, but Charles asked anyway. “What do you mean..?” Shaking hands, Charles started to try and peel off Erik’s stone cold grip on his chair. 

"I don't think I can spend another night in the same bed as the man who ruined my life." Erik’s laughter quickly stopped and his face went stern. His eyes staring coldly into Charles’ blue eyes. Bending down and his breath hitting Charles’ face, he whispers. 

“When I look at you, I see all the things I could have done. All the things I could have done without this  _ chain  _ keeping me down.” Angrily, Erik tears off the ring off his finger and throws it at Charles’ chest. Bouncing off his chest with a loud thud, the alcohol coming from Erik’s breath starts to get unbearable. Turning his head away detestidly, Charles' eyes never leave Erik’s slender form. 

Eyes welled up with tears as he stares up at the man above him, staring into his grey eyes that truly felt like steel. Lowering a hand over one of the hands keeping his chair stationary, he starts to run his thumb over Erik’s knuckles. With a shaky whisper, all Charles could let out was a pitiful “Why?” 

Letting go of the chair and detestidly looking at his hand and at Charles, Erik bellows. “Why? You ask me why Charles Xavier? I thought your brilliant mind would tell me!” Pausing, an awful mimic of a British accent left his lips. “Oh Erik you’re so fucking stupid. Let me spell it out for you, it’s clearly that people change, and people grow. And I think we just grew apart. It’s as simple as that."

Tears ran hotly down Charles’ face as his mouth fell open in shock. Shaking his head, he swiveled his chair around to not have to look at Erik anymore. He did not deserve to look upon Charles or see his emotions. “If that is truly how you feel Erik,” He paused as his throat constricted painfully, “then just leave. I'm not holding you down.” 

A mockery laugh again. 

“Then I will. Mystique is so much better than you any day. She can walk, unlike your pitiful ass.” With a wave of Erik’s hand Charles’ metal wheelchair was thrown down onto its side, leaving Charles to knock his head against the cold hardwood floor of their bedroom. In an audible cry of pain, steps rushed into the room, warm hands picked up Charles’ face and examined him for any further injuries. 

“What the fuck did you do?!” A deep growl towards Erik was heard. 

In a swift motion Logan scooped Charles and gently planted him onto his bed before turning back to the drunk man he ran past to get into the room. With both hands clenched, Logan let out a deep breath of air through his nostrils. He always did that when he was angry, Charles noted. 

“Oh look who it is! The man who has been waiting for this day since the day I proposed to this excuse called a professor.” Erik called out, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at the short Canadian man. 

Stepping forward, though the height comparison between the two was great, Logan was stronger than Erik and he knew it. Scoffing, Logan glared up at the man who was 11 inches taller than him. 

“You know what’s funny about a man like you, bub? You’re so mighty and proud about your power and yet you can’t control it for shit once you have alcohol in your system.” 

“You wanna bet?” Erik snarkily responded, eyeing the shorter man up and down. With their chests within a foot apart, it was getting hard to breathe from how tense the room was becoming. 

“Oh I don’t need to.” With a disgusting pop, Logan had punched Erik so hard that his nose audibly snapped out of place. 

With a pained yell, Erik grasped his nose that began to profusely poor blood out like a waterfall. “Fucker you’re going to regret that.” Erik coughed up blood as he forced his nose back into place. With blood staining down his chest and hands, Erik threw a punch back at the shorter man. 

Blocking, Logan kneed Erik in the crotch and pinned Erik against the wall with his upper arm against Erik’s neck. Choking out and struggling, Erik gasped and tried to wave his hand in a way of his power but nothing happened. With shock in his eyes, he glanced between Logan and Charles and back to Logan. 

Leaning as close to Erik’s face as he could for someone who is 5’3, Logan glared at him with death in his eyes. “Don’t ever come back here again shit face.” Speaking quieter so Charles could not hear, Logan whispered. “And if you ever get in the same room as Charles again I will personally rip your face off with my teeth.” 

Pulling away and letting Erik fall to his knees gasping for air, Logan kicked him back until Erik’s bottom half of his body slammed into the ground. Hard. Crawling backwards, Erik looked between the two and stared at Logan before he stood up, fixed his bloody dress shirt and left the room swaying. 

Sitting on the bed silently for what felt like hours, Logan finally turned to face Charles and rushed over looking over his head. The tense feeling in the room remained as Logan moved Charles' head around to see if he was bleeding. Staring away from Logan, Charles let his head slowly fall on Logan’s right shoulder and let out a quiet sob. 

“Shhh.” Logan awkwardly started to pat Charles’ back and rub circles near his shoulder blades. He was awful at comforting him but there was someone there for him nonetheless. 

Shaking from the sobs, Logan’s white tank top slowly began to become wet at the shoulder. Feeling uncomfortable from the tears and snot, Logan stood up. Peeling Charles off of his shoulder to get the nearest tissue box and a towel from the on suite bathroom, he kneeled down in front of Charles so he could look him in the eyes. Handing him the box, he looked sincerely into his eyes. 

“He’s gone Charles. You don’t ever have to worry about him ever again.” Gruffly he spoke and leaned over to pick up the chair and set it close to the bed. With his back turned to him, he spoke, “And I’ll make sure of it personally.” 

Feeling like a whole train hit him, Charles yawned dejectedly and stared at the ring that still remained on his finger. Erik made it himself. He had made both of their rings from the Adamantium telepathic blocking helmet he had used against Charles years ago. It was his way of showing he was truly devoted to Charles and yet both rings now were in his possession. 

Leaning over and ruffling Charles’ brown locks that were starting to grey, “Uhhh,” He wasn’t good at comforting as he was anything violent but he tried. “You need me to do anything?” 

Sniffling, Charles looked up at the short, scarred Canadian man and reached out for his nearest hand. “Could you please stay with me? I just need someone to hold me right now.” Shaking below him, Logan let out a sigh looking at the open door and slowly sat down into the bed with him. Sinking into the mattress, Logan opened his arms and let Charles press his back into his side. Wrapping his warm arms around the man, he could feel Charles relax somewhat. 

“You look like shit.” Logan didn’t know how else to phrase it, but at least he was honest. 

With a small snort, Charles let out a long sigh and leaned his head back onto Logan’s shoulder to stare up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to be alone when I fall asleep. I don’t want to deal with this nightmare of a situation alone. Not again.” 

Looking down at him with an eyebrow raised, Logan shook his head and moved down to pull some covers up onto Charles’ legs. “You’re not alone anymore, Chuck.” 

  
  


“From now on, you don’t ever have to be alone ever again.” 


End file.
